


Neck-deep in love

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinktober 2019 [23]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Collars, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 15:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Kurt has a very special gift for Logan.





	Neck-deep in love

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 23: collaring!  
So I wrote some fluff <3

Logan was completely naked and kneeling on the floor of their room, waiting.

Kurt had told him not to move and he planned to obey.

He'd been waiting for a few minutes, sitting on his heels with his hands resting on his knees, his head low.

He heard his boyfriend bamf behind him and he had to fight his instinct to turn around to obey his order.

"Sorry for the wait." Kurt said, walking towards him. "You've been very good."

He caressed Logan's hair, who leaned against his touch.

"Thank you, Master." Wolverine replied.

He felt Nightcrawler kneel behind him, he smelled his unique scent as his wrapped his arms around him, he heard his heart beat against his back.

Kurt kissed the back of his boyfriend's neck, then he closed a collar around it.

Logan suddenly looked up at that, too surprised to control himself.

"You can move now if you want." the German allowed him, smirking.

Wolverine turned around, his eyes wide as he silently questioned the other, brushing the tip of his fingers against the collar.

Kurt cupped his cheeks.

"You're mine, and mine only." he said before kissing him.

Logan promptly kissed him back, hugging him tight. He felt his chest fill with warmth, the happiness from those words filling his heart and spreading throughout all of his body.

"I'm only yours." he panted when they separated to breathe.

They still had their foreheads pressed together, and they were smiling.

"You've no idea how happy I am right now." Wolverine chuckled.

"Oh, I know, it's the reason why I bought that collar in the first place." Kurt replied.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed again, that time sweetly and slowly, savouring the moment and each other's closeness.

Kurt spanked Logan when they had to pull away again.

"Get on the bed now, face down and ass up." he mischievously ordered.

Wolverine jumped up and obeyed, shamelessly offering his bottom to his boyfriend.

The German calmly undressed, then he climbed on the bed behind him. He caressed Logan's buttocks before spanking them, massaging and spreading them, kissing and biting them.

The Canadian sighed and moaned in pleasure, holding on to the sheets beside his head. He was already getting hard, and he could smell his boyfriend's arousal too.

Kurt moved his head to his lover's hole and licked it. He teased it, sliding his tongue around it in circles, lightly lapping it, pushing it in just a tiny bit.

Wolverine moaned freely, shivering and moving his hips towards that skilful tongue.

The German decided to give him more, penetrating him as much as he could with his tongue and moving it inside him to wet and prepare him.

They were both excited by that, their dicks rock hard between their legs despite the lack of direct stimulation.

Kurt pulled away after a while, lightly panting and highly turned on.

"Don't move." he ordered.

He grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand and poured it on his dick, getting it nice and wet before positioning himself behind Logan. He carefully penetrated him, moaning in pleasure together with his lover.

He leaned on Wolverine to kiss his shoulders and intertwine their fingers, then he started to thrust.

The Canadian mewled in delight, that position allowing Kurt to always hit the sweetest spot inside him. He spread his legs further to get more balance, his head resting on the bed. He felt the soft leather around his neck move with his breathing and gulping, the skin underneath it pleasantly burning.

Nightcrawler kissed him everywhere he could reach, especially near the collar. He moaned and panted, excited by his lover's sounds. He was so happy Logan loved his gift that he couldn't help but feel his orgasm quickly build inside him.

Wolverine was in his same condition, getting closer and closer to his climax.

They came together, calling each other as their orgasm washed over them.

They collapsed on the bed, panting but smiling, happily holding onto each other's hands.

They enjoyed their post-orgasm for some moments, then Kurt pulled out of Logan to roll beside him and properly hug him.

They kissed and cuddled, intertwining their legs together.

They fell asleep smiling, feeling each other's heart beat against their chest.


End file.
